warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Birchy
HEH HEH!!! Hi everyone! I really want to make Chararts, but... I don't have a CLUE on how to. I know it's Pixlr, but I need someone who can tell me what each tool is for, how to get the image on it, and how to put it up on the Charart page. I'm not very good at all of this, but if I get a good tutorial to use, then I'll use it, and give you a big WOOT!! Birchy 20:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello Birchy! Okay, before you make a charart, you have to join PCA as an apprentice. Go ahead and go the the PCA (Project Character Art) discussion page, and leave a join request at the bottom. Do that, and I'll see if I can help you with your chararts. :)--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 20:55, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Your very welcome! Okay, now I don't think I can really tell you how to do a charart excatly. Go to, www.pixlr.com, and that's where you'll upload your pixel blank. Now, go here - Warriors Wiki:Charart/Apprentice Tutorials. This will give you a list of tutorials on how to do shading, highlights ect. I wouldn't recomend my tutorial, because I haven't finished it yet :) But I do recomend Mousetalon's tutorials. Good luck! --[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 21:09, January 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Charart Yes, I am doing charart. Just fill in this form: Name: Eye color: Fur color: 2nd color(patched,paws chest tail, ect.): Gender: Rank: Thank you. And welcome to the wikia community! [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 00:33, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright then! I'll get you will recive your charart on maybe Friday the 29th or Satrurday the 30th [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 16:34, January 28, 2010 (UTC) I NEED HELP!! Hi everyone who reads this (likely to be two people). I'm practicing Chararts, making my own, and I'm making just a brown warrior. I've used the dodge tool, but it's really bumpy, and doesn't look shaded. I used smudge, but it's really wobbily. Please help!!! I really need good advice, and I can't find anything about how to make the highlights nice and smooth, and rounded, not all bumpy. Birchy 20:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Practice Warrior This is good =) The ear pink needs blurring but pretty much everything else is right. Nice work [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 21:19, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Siggy Want one? MaplefernHi everyone! 15:20, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay, so what colour, font, background colour do you want? And what do you want it to say? MaplefernHi everyone! 15:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Mistheart Here she is! Do you like her? I had alittle help from Insaneular on the highlights, anyways, any changes that need to be made?[[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 19:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hi Birchy! Your an apprentice the same as me! I'd like to take up your offer at doing Charart but I need practice to! Can we be friends though? I get the feeling we're going to get along! Please leave a message on my talk page and look at my cats! I have 9 up at the mo and I'm working on more! Hope to hear from you soon ^^ Fawnstorm 19:50, January 30, 2010 (UTC) RE:Question and Mistheart In the templates section on the page when yo uedit your user page, they should be there. Im not sure, if they arn't, may be you could ask Insaneular And your welcome for Mistheart, I can tell you like her! *Purrs* [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 20:28, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Also, wanna chat? Go to:http://webchat.freenode.net/ and type in #wikia-warriorcats-pca in the channel box. [[User:FirePelt|'ღ♥Fire-Heart♥ღ ']] 20:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC)